Two Faced
by Phoenix-LOL
Summary: Otto and Demi have a conversation in the hallways of the  Supper Robot.  What could possibly happen?  Rated T for symboliztic essence.  R&R!


Two-Sided

Otto eyes narrows as his concentration grew. His body aching as he wiggled his fingers further toward his target. The green monkey was currently hanging upside-down, dangling from an open air bent near a fried control panel. With all the blood rushing to his read, it was hard to concentrate with his ears pounding. His mind was screaming, Almost there, almost...  
>Unfortunately, he released the breath he was holding causing his balance to give as he just dangles from his spot like a kid on the monkey bars. His sighed, frustrated with himself. He was about to try again when he heard a familiar voice coming down the hallway. He turned his head to the side and in his peripheral vision saw another green monkey.<p>

Demi was strolling around the Super Robot with practically nothing to do. Nova was in training, and Demi really didn't feel like getting her butt kicked at sparring. Sprx was doing some work on the fist rocket 3 and Demi didn't feel like bothering him. Aqua and Gibson were working on new formulas for anti undead weapons and Demi knew better then to stay in a lab with those two. Giselle offered her a chance to meditate with herself and Antauri. Demi politely declined knowing that she would eventually fall asleep with all the silence and peace. So, now completely out of options was simply roaming the robot, thinking of nothing but walking. Her eyes were stick to the metal floor as the sound of her robotic joints echoing through the barren corridor. The next thing she knew she bumped onto something, more importantly someone.

"Otto? What are you doing?" She asked looking at him funny as she noticed the green male dangling from the ceiling.

"Umm... Trying to think?" Otto said, his deep voice spoke back. The next thing he knew he fell out of the vent and onto the floor.

"OTTO, OH SNAP ARE YOU OK?" The worry evident in her voice as she ran to help her friend.

"I'm ok," Otto said happily, "I only landed on my head."

She bent down and wrapped her arm under his to let him use her as a crutch to stand. "And it was a perfect landing." she added a smile on her lips.

Otto rubbed the back of his head and smiled back. He secret had to admit he loved Demi's smile. It was so bright and cheerful, and sent his heart through loop-de-loops. She propped him up against the wall allowing him to relax.

"Do you need to go to the lab?" she asked curiously

"Nah, Uh... Is it natural not to feel my legs?" He asked goofily

Demi giggled and replied, "I'm sure your ok."

They sat down while to let Otto's legs relax.

"I really shouldn't do that, Gibson says that it's not healthy for all the blood flow go to your head." he started, trying to get a conversation moving.

"I heard it's a form of severe punishment in ancient civilizations." she commented twirling a strand of her jade hair between her fingers. She always did this as she began to ramble on about practically nothing important. That was one thing Otto loved about Demi; she was completely smart on some things while completely dumb about everything else.

It wasn't just like that with her knowledge; she was normally peppy and cheery like Otto however he also knows her softer, innocent side. The first night the elements stayed in the SR, Demi was assigned a room next to his. As he was about to fall asleep, he heard crying through the metal wall. Otto managed to see the tiny emerald figure curled up in her bed bawling her eyes out. He couldn't figure out why, until he remembered what Aqua said about her parents dying before she knew them. Otto felt his heart wrench at the emotional sight and wanted nothing more than to comfort her. However, he feared his presence would do more ha then good. So he let her cry, but not without watching her. Eventually, she fell asleep in a bed of her own tears.

Otto knew a thing or two about wearing mask. He himself wore a shield of his emotions, mostly because he was deemed with the responsibility of being the optimistic, happy-go-lucky simian to keep the team balanced. Part of him guessed that Demi played that role as well, since she was the youngest.

Otto continued to look at Demi as she was now yakking on about medical torture devices used during the 1600's. As she continued to talk as Otto looked at her. He never noticed how her fur looked like a wide open field, swaying happily in the breeze. Her rose orbs shining brightly with joy as she spoke. She was dressed in a pink spaghetti string top, dipped low to show her chest, and a denim skirt, cut if at her mid thigh, of her own creation. Yes, she was a fashionista, and Otto liked the confidence she seemed to spread showing off her new designs. She wore a pair of pink flats as well as a pink hair band in her jade locks. He felt small intimate smile cross his face as she smiled.

Demi, still talking by the way, looked at Otto; his emerald fur seemed to shine as she sat looking at her. His onyx eyes seemed to stare into her very soul in a very friendly matter. Demi had felt a strange connection the first time she saw the male. It was as if, a switch had flicked on inside her heart as she fell for the handing simian. He was kind, sweet and just plain goofy that she just adored! As for his skills, she was blown away more. His handiness with tools and machines seemed to turn her on for some reason. Oh how she wanted him to fix her...  
>Then again, that could never happen. She was an Element, a warrior of high status and he... He was a mortallas! A normal monkey! Their love would be forbidden by the council as well as her cousin, Aqua.<p>

Demi stopped to take a breath, that when she realized she had been ranting on. She dipped her head and felt get cheeks go pink. "Sorry about that..."  
>Otto put a hand in her thin shoulder, "It's ok, really."<p>

For a while they just stared into each other's eyes happily.

"Well, I better get back to work. If o don't fix this panel, Gibson will kill me." he chuckled slightly as he stood stretching his arms.

Demi said nothing but nodded and stood.

"Oh, I made you something." Otto said happily eating into his arm compartment and pulling out something. Demi gasped as she looked at the object. It was a necklace of metal bead chain and on that chain was s metal pendent inscribed with her name. Demi ran up and hugged the male fiercely.

"Oh Otto, it's wonderful! Thank you!" She took the necklace and wrapped it around her neck.

"Oh it was nothin..." Otto said, blushing at their closeness. He then flew back to the vent and vegan fixing the panel when he froze.

"Ehhh..."

"Now what?" Demi asked playfully her her hands on her hips.

"Can you hand me that 3/16th?"

Demi smirked, as she picked up a wrench with her tail, 

"Sure."

Otto bent upside down once more and dangled as Demi walked over to face him. Before he could thank her, she grabbed the sides of his face and connected her lips with his. Age let her eyes close as she deepened the kiss, leaking her tongue into his mouth. Otto just hung there, shock rendering him motionless and speechless. Eventually, she let him go, allowing him to breathe.

Her tail gave the wrench to her hands and was struck with an idea.

Otto tilts his head in confusion as he sees the wheels turn in Demi's head. His eyes widen as he watches the emerald female take her tongue and slide it across the metallic tool, not just once but several times. She then placed the wrench gently into his waiting hand.

"No big." The jade girl seemed to read his mind as she walked away, a confident swag with her stride.

Otto hung there, his mind blank.

She just licked my wrench.


End file.
